


The Scorch

by Hormmm



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Cranks, Heavily inspired by The Scorch Trials, I imagined Stiles to be 18-20 and Lydia maybe 13-15??, IDK how old she is, Smart Lydia, Smart Stiles, The Flare, Young Lydia Martin, Zombie AU, Zombies have black blood, and the scorch, are all the terms from the movie I’m using, lydia & stiles are like siblings, lydia / Stiles is platonic, relationships are undecided, stiles & Lydia call them cranks, this is a mix of the 2nd maze runner movie and the first walking dead game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Stiles Stilinski - accused murderer, son of a sheriff, and now somehow he’s become the protector of a young girl and Crank killer.





	1. Prologue

_Red_.

 

 _Red_ _and_ _black_.

 

From as far as the eye could see, all Stiles Stilinski saw were smatterings of red and black. The carnage before him shook him to his very core. 

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath as he began to tread forward, the small body besides him anxiously gripping at his jacket.

 

The man forced a smile on his face, replacing the grip the girl had on his shirt with his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly, feeling relief flood through his veins over the solid presence.

 

“ _Don’t_ _worry_ , _Lydia_. _We’ve_ _got_ _this_.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Y’know, you’re awfully quiet back there.”

Stiles dully stared at the back of the old deputy’s head. “Oh really?” He drawled, corking a brow. His lips bitterly twisted into a light snarl.

“Yeah, typically people like you cry and and scream when we’re taking em to the slammer.”

Stiles gave a noncommittal hum. “Yeah, well I suppose I’m not like those people.”

The deputy laughed, ignoring the radio as it called for dispatch.

Stiles’ eyes zeroed in on the radio.

“All available officers-“

The deputy turned the radio on which made the young man’s brows rise.

“Aren’t you supposed to listen to that?” He asked, looking out the window watching multiple police cars, ambulances, and police choppers headed the opposite direction they were headed.

“Ah, yeah it is but you gotta learn how to ignore that stuff with all the darkness in the world you just gotta continue what you’re doing.”

Stiles opened his mouth about to respond but his mind lost its train of thought as he screamed out two words.

 

“WATCH OUT!”

 

Something. Some... _monster_ crashed through the window, causing the deputy to go off road and crash.

The car tumbled over as it fell down into the woods.

Stiles was rendered unconscious, eyes slipping close on their own accord as he heard a curdling scream just before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter, I know- hopefully it’ll pick up and be longer next chapter. UwU I’ve never written anything like this and I’m not a fan of zombie au’s but I really hope y’all enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I had after playing TWD game. I’m leaving the ship up to y’all this was just almost like a prologue?? An idea?? Idk I might continue this if y’all like it UwU.


End file.
